Fell Between The Cracks
by DegrassiCraze
Summary: A story on Fitz and Clare's new romance. Clare trys to forget about Eli while Fitz opens up to her about his past. Will she learn to trust him? Takes place after 2011 Degrassi Promo. Flare x
1. Chapter 1

"Ill talk to you tomorrow, alright?" I chuckled in between words. I could hear Adam's breathing threw the phone as I pressed it closer to my ear.

"Good Night...Dont let the bedbugs bite." He whispered.

"I won't." I smiled. Adam always called me to say good night. After Eli left two years ago, Adam had always been by my side. He was my best friend.

The doorbell rang shortly after I placed the house phone away. I peered at the grandfather clock in the dining room.

_9:34, _but who would be knocking this late? Thunder shook and bolted across the sky as I opened the door. Rain poured hard while a male stood in a grey sweatshirt stood in front of me. He was tall and strangely familiar. He looked up at me, his blue crystal eyes gleaming. A fresh wound under his right eye shined. I finally got a good look at his face.

"Fitz?" My eyes grew bigger as my whole body froze.

I felt like my heart was about to burst threw my chest any minute. What was Mark Fitzgerald doing on my door step? He was supposed to be in Juvie! I didn't understand what was going on. I wanted to slam the door in his face and run. I couldn't. I wasn't that kind of person.

"I didn't know where else to go." Fitz's voice had no emotion; he spoke in a monotone voice. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Even if I was in my own world for a second, the rain continued to pour while Fitz stood patiently waiting for an answer.

"You can stay here." I blurted out, obviously not thinking before I spoke.

Fitz just chuckled.

"Saint Clare, is letting me stay the night? Never thought this day would come."

He smiled before shuffling into the house. My body warmed up when I felt his arm touch mine. Why did I feel so oddly attracted to Fitz all of a sudden?

"Here, take this shirt. It's my dad's old one." I pulled out a large white v-neck from the dresser in the guestroom.

"Thanks." Fitz threw his soaking grey sweatshirt in the corner. I closed the dresser and turned to look at him, he wore no shirt on but only his black jeans, which were sagging low on his hips. I quickly averted my eyes, trying not to stare. I couldn't help myself.

"Im sorry saint Clare, am I tempting you?" He teased, walking a bit closer. I felt warm hands touch my waist, pulling me back closer.

"Fitz.., Don't," I sighed. His cold lip on my ear, then jaw line, then neck.

_Pop._

One button off my blouse.

_Snap._

Second one.

I knew I shouldn't do this, but something in my heart said I should. That if I don't ill regret it. So I spun around to face Fitz.

"Iv always loved you Clare." His whisper made me shake.

My body got Goosebumps. It was time I forgot about Eli. I mean, he had moved away after Vegas night and left me. It was done. I had new feelings now and I was ready to try new things. I slipped off my blouse and inhaled Fitz's scent in-between kisses. I fell back onto the bed.

"What took you so long, Fitzy boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heey Guys, yes this chapter is really short im sorry but the next one will be super long, i promise. I also feel like im rushing a bit, ill slow down. Is there anything you wanna see Clare do? Or Fitz? I would love to hear your ideas. (:**

Waking up to the smell of vanilla is breathtaking. Even more so when the smell belongs to the love of my life, Clare Edwards. The good little church girl, that fell for me. The turquoise letters on the clock shined into my eyes. _10:02 am. _I turned to my side, expecting my auburn haired beauty to be in a deep sleep next to be, but the bed was empty. Maybe she was downstairs? Indeed she was. Clare sat in her living room, gazing at the fireplace in front of her. No emotion in her face, no shine in her eyes.

She looked….Guilty.

Was it because of last night?

"Clare?" My voice was quiet and serene. Her head turned swiftly as she moved to the edge of the couch.

"Sorry if I startled you." I sat beside her; she proceeded to move away from me further. Now, I was confused.

"Last night was...a mistake." She whispered, still looking at the wall. I was at a loss for words. For a moment, I forgot to breath. I gasped a bit, realizing what Clare was saying.

"What are you talking about?" I snarled. What in god's name was Clare talking about? What Mistake? It was her choice to sleep with me! I didn't force her into anything. It was her choice to let me into her house, her choice to let me stay the night and it was her choice to kiss me. Was she still in love with Emo boy? Didn't he leave her after Vegas night?

"Clare, what do you mean mistake? Mistake Sex? There is no such thing." I howled, running fingers threw my hair. Clare kept her eyes on the same spot as I paced the living room.

"That was my first." She looks down at her hand. Her gold ring sparkled at that exact moment, when I noticed the word _**Purity **_written in big bold letters on her ring. Then it hit me.

I took Clare Edward's virginity.

I didn't understand. Didn't Emo Boy already hook up with her before me? I guess he didn't. I fell next to Clare, my hand in hers.

"Im so sorry, Clare." I mumbled into her ear.

"Why did you come here?" She wiped away a fresh tear on her cheek.

It killed me to see her upset.

"I got released but my family didn't want to put up with me. I didn't know where to go; I knew you would understand, so I came here."

"Im glad you came. I think i made the right choice."

I interlaced my fingers with Clare's slowly. To my surprise, she didn't pull away. She kissed me. Short but passionate, just as I imagined. She smelled of vanilla and she had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

I was in love with Clare Edwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Sorry updating took so long! School is getting harder and im trying to get into a performing arts school so DOUBLE THE WORK. I make sure ill update as soon as i can. Plus, im writing a new story for VicTORIous (Victorious) so if you watch that show go check it out. (:**

"Are you sure your ready?"

"I think so."

Fitz gripped my hand tighter and tighter as we walked down the halls of degrassi.

Hand in Hand.

We were so blinded by each other; we couldn't hear all the murmurs and snickers that came from our friends and fellow students

_Is That Clare Edwards?_

_No Way! Saint Clare and Fitzy?_

_What a whore, she must be fucking him or something._

_Ha! Mark must be hitting that._

"I don't think this is a good idea Fitz." I turned to him when we reached the English room, his blue eyes gleaming with depression.

"I mean, everyone's staring."

He shook his head; pulling my body closer to his.

"Let them stare." His cold lips hit my neck, making me flinch. Fitz turned away, rubbing his forehead, annoyed.

"What's the matter now Clare?"

"You need to change Fitz." I told him.

Did I really just tell Mark Fitzgerald to change?

"Excuse me? I didn't know you were my mother. Whatever Clare." He rolled his eyes, obviously amused before disappearing down the hallway.

"What's wrong Clare?" Adam pulled me to the corner as soon as I walked into the classroom. He always knew there was something wrong. That's why I loved having him as a friend.

"Fitz is being….difficult." I managed to stutter.

Adam chuckled.

"Right. You and Fitzy boy are an item now. Still don't understand why Saint Clare would go for a guy like him."

I smiled while slipping into my seat and bringing out my book.

"He's different." I flipped threw my book, hiding my face from the blush that hit my cheeks.

"Than don't try to change him." Adam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Adam?"

"Yeah Clare - Bear?"

"I think he's worth it."

. . .

"Fitz?" My voice thundered threw the house as I stepped in.

"Hey Clare." Fitz ran down the stairs, picking me up in his arms and planting a kiss on me.

"What's gotten into you?" I laughed, id never seen Fitz this...overjoyed.

"Im in love with you Clare Edwards and I wanna prove to you that im not a bad guy," Fitz led me outside to his rusty pick up truck.

"-so im taking you somewhere." He kissed me once more before getting into the drivers seat. What on earth was going on with Fitz? Was he acting delusional?

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."


End file.
